The Change of a Lifetime
by xxedwardxx
Summary: What happens when both your parents die and you have to live in a foster home? What if someone finds you then could you have a good life? This is my first fanfic so ya. Annabeth and Athena are OOC and it's an AU fic.


The Change of a Lifetime

Annabeth is scared and worried. Her father is her only family and he is an alcoholic. Annabeth's mom died four years ago in a horrible house fire. She knows her father is unhappy and he hides it by drinking. She never goes to school because she has to stay home and take care of her father. The only person she could confide in was her mom. She loved her mom, and her dad loved her mom, too. When Annabeth's mom died, that is when everything started going terrible. Annabeth has always loved her father, but when he starts drinking, no one should ever disappoint him.

One day while Annabeth was coming back home from the liquor store and Shop Rite she herd a loud BANG. She dropped the groceries and ran inside the house to see her father dead in his chair. Annabeth started sobbing and pouring her eyes out. She ran to her room and stayed there for about three days without moving. Instantaneously there was a knocking on the door. She walked down the steps without even looking at her fathers' corpse. She opened the door and saw two people one man and one woman with badges staring at her.

The woman explained, "FBI, we are here to report that the next door neighbor heard a shooting about three days ago."

"Oh yes that was my father with his hunting gun he accidentally fired it no worries miss." Annabeth explained in a nervous voice.

"May we search the premises?" The man questioned.

"I'd rather you didn't." Annabeth answered in a shaky voice.

That didn't stop the cops. They pushed Annabeth aside and searched. Annabeth heard a gasp and scurried out the door with the two cops trailing behind. But then there was something blocking the street a cop car was it. She had no where else to go so she stood there. They shoved Annabeth in the car with the other two cops in a different car driving behind her. They zoomed past buildings and Annabeth saw a building that said FBI agency.

They brought Annabeth into a room for interrogation. They asked her questions about how her father died and she knew that they thought she killed her own father. Annabeth was sweet, kind, and caring she would never hurt anyone, let alone kill her own father.

Annabeth explained to the now worried cops, "I know you think that I killed my father but you're wrong, wrong I tell you. I'll explain, you see my father is an alcoholic he started drinking when my mom died four years ago." A tear ran down her cheek but she continued.

"Three days ago I went to Shop Rite and the liquor store and when I came back I heard a loud BANG. I ran inside and saw my father dead in his chair. Then I ran to my room and stayed there. I knew he killed himself because my mother died. He was so happy and so was I when my mother was here." Annabeth started to cry and the woman cop comforted her.

"So you see I did not kill my father but he killed himself. Please don't send me to jail."

"We believe you and don't worry we won't send you to jail. But since you are a minor we must put you in a foster home." The man explained and Annabeth gasped…

After a few weeks staying in a foster home Annabeth felt like she finally felt free and loved after four years. When she came to the foster home she was so nervous she thought she was shaking like a massage chair. When she met some people and met the kids and started playing she liked the foster home. One day changed everything someone entered the home and saw Annabeth. The woman looked like a goddess. She was so radiant and gorgeous. She had long chocolate brown hair that went to her mid back. She had light make-up on almost like she had none and still looked beautiful. Her skin looked like she just had a recent tan but it was September. She was about 5'7 and she looked like she was in her late twenty's. Her eyes were the last thing she saw they were this strange but beautiful shade of gray it was as if it was the exact color of clouds just about to cry.

After being intrigued by her appearance she saw Addie coming towards her with the woman behind her. Addie said that the woman behind her was named Athena Cole and she was going to adopt Annabeth. The questions running threw Annabeth's mind were… Why did this woman want her? Was she someone that would be good to her? Could she take care of her she looked to beautiful to even stand next to her?

She was taken out of her daze by Athena.

"I will take good care of you Annabeth if I can not I will bring you back hear to be cared for appropriately. But I will care for you as best I can and will be your best friend." Annabeth looked at her shyly. The look in Athena's eyes said she was telling the truth. So Annabeth smiled and so did Athena. She walked over to the desk where Athena and Addie were couple of minutes ago. Athena signed so much paperwork that it was impossible that she did not go crazy. Annabeth saw that Athena was a patient, calm, and caring woman.

Annabeth realized after a few days that Athena and Annabeth were some what alike. They both had kind and caring thoughts. They were both patient with each other. Some people stated they kind of looked alike which Annabeth thought was not true at all.

The next month or so Annabeth and Athena have had a lot of fun together. When Annabeth started talking to Athena she knew they had a lot in common. So they had a wonderful relationship. While Annabeth was with Athena she started to attend East Coast High School. She was just starting freshmen year. Annabeth's first day of school she made a few new friends. Their names were Silena, Clarisse, Nico, and her best friends Percy and Grover.

She loved her new life but whenever she was alone at night she would think about her past life and how everything was. She would think about her mother and father and would cry herself to sleep which was almost every night. Every now and then Annabeth and Athena would go to Annabeth's old house and to her mother and fathers' grave. One thing that will never change is the love she had for her mother and father.

Annabeth looked at Athena and she realized that this one person changed her whole life and that this was the change of a lifetime.


End file.
